


[Podfic] Excerpts from The Sacrifice of Violence (by Astolat)

by HaHeePrime



Series: Podfics [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Poetry, Translated from the Cybertronian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHeePrime/pseuds/HaHeePrime
Summary: A translation from the Cybertronian of some found poetry by Megatron (found in chapter three of "Victory Condition" by astolat). The poems show us glimpses of Megatron's life as a soldier, a gladiator, a renowned poet, a war leader, and finally, a partner to Optimus Prime in reaching towards peace.These are the most beautiful Megatron-poems I've ever encountered, and I was honored to read them.





	[Podfic] Excerpts from The Sacrifice of Violence (by Astolat)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Victory Condition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272438) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Victory Condition**

Chapter 3: Excerpts from _The Sacrifice of Violence and Other Poems_  (translated from the Tarn dialect of Cybertronian)

Download Here:  
<http://www.mediafire.com/file/5ojakabniku9ibd/Megatron_Poems_Astolat_Audacity.mp3>


End file.
